christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Twinkle (Keroppi)
*Tabitha St. Germain |appear="The Christmas Eve Gift - Santa and His Reindeer Kuppi"}} Twinkle is the little star who only appeared in the Keroppi and Friends episode "The Christmas Eve Gift - Santa and His Reindeer Kuppi". She was first seen up in the sky being scolded by the two stars for not staying home during practice. She then asks how she could ever be a Christmas star if they make her stay home. The second star explains to Twinkle that it takes more than a few nights to practice before she could become a Christmas star. She tries to show them that she could glow, but it wasn't good enough so she has to wait until she was ready. Later, sitting on a cloud, Twinkle was sad that she wanted to float right above everyone's houses and guide Santa Claus to them. She then gets an idea to practice over the houses so she would be ready for Christmas Eve. However, a snowstorm starts to hit her, and she falls right to the ground. The next day when Keroppi wakes up to find out that the snowstorm left a blanket of snow everywhere last night, he finds something shining and tries to get it, but it changes positions. Twinkle was afraid and flies over Keroppi. She hides behind another tree, but snow on the tree lands on her. Keroppi starts to pick it up and finds out that she was sick, so he decides to take her to the Frog House so she could rest. At the Frog House, all of Keroppi's friends notice Twinkle as she wakes up to find out where she was. Everyone was surprised to find out that she could talk as well. Twinkle starts to meet Keroppi and his friends and tells them that she was trying to become a Christmas star. Soak starts to ask her what brought her here, but Keroleen gives her soup to get her strength back before she could talk. Twinkle then everyone that someday she would light the way for Santa Claus. Junk asks her if they'll be able to see her up there on Christmas Eve, but they won't since they other stars tell her that she wasn't ready for Christmas duty yet because she wasn't strong enough to glow on command like the other Christmas stars. They told her that she had to wait until she felt the spirit of Christmas in her heart all the time. But she didn't want to sit and wait so she decides to practice on her own, and that was when the snow storm blew her out the sky. But now she knows if she's been ready to shine for Santa, she wouldn't have been blown away. Junk then starts to tell her that the only thing is for her to rest and get stronger so she could start practicing again. Soak starts to suggest that she could practice lighting up the inside of the Frog House once it is dark out. She wanted to but she didn't know how to do that. That evening, the winter sky was beautiful and Twinkle tries to practice being a Christmas star when Keroppi tries to bring her some dinner, but it was no use. Suddenly, a snow storm starts hit her again and Keroppi starts to catch her and tell everyone that she was okay. Later, the next day, Keroppi and Twinkle make it up to the top of the tree, and Junk starts up the generator. Twinkle tries to think positive and do her best, but it was no use so Keroppi orders Junk to crank it up a little and he does. Trying so hard to become a Christmas star, Keroppi orders Junk to put the generator as high as it could go and he does, but suddenly he gets electrocuted and the decorations start to fall off the tree. Twinkle starts to give since she didn't have enough Christmas spirit yet so Keroppi decides that they should go back down. They try to, but he was about to fall down. Twinkle tries to reach him, but the branch starts to break and Keroppi starts to fall. However, he stops falling and begins to float as Twinkle puts her down. Keroppi then discoveries that she was floating which she became a true Christmas star. She starts to fly away, and she says goodbye to Keroppi and his friends wishing them a merry Christmas. Category:Female characters Category:Characters